It is known to verify the signature of a person by comparing that signature with a previously produced and stored template signature of that person. This is usually done by providing the person, whose signature is to be verified, the address in memory wherein the template data set, representing the template signature, is stored. The address may be memorized and entered via a keyboard into a computer system including the memory, or it may be stored on a card which is read. The template data set, which is read out, is then compared in some manner with a specimen data set derived from the person's signature for verification.
It would be exceedingly useful if some way could be found whereby the signature of a person or even more broadly, a specimen of the handwriting of a person, not necessarily his name, could be used not only to verify such handwriting but also to identify that person. Hereafter, the word signature should be taken to mean a specimen of handwriting constituting a predetermined set of words, or a word, or a symbol, and may also include a person'5 name.